


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by hummun323



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, McHanzo Week, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, other characters only in passing, role reversal day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummun323/pseuds/hummun323
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is always controlled and collected, even in public. Nothing can phase the man. Nothing. Jesse takes a calculated risk, but boy is he bad at math.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know what fics I was reading, it might have been "Vibrations" and there was another one with almost the same plot where Hanzo had a vibrator inside him and Jesse forgot about it. If someone knows which fic I'm talking about and knows where it is so I can mention it, too, that'd be great. Anyways, I was reading these two fics and I told my friend, "this is great and all, but here's how I think it would go down..." and proceeded to write it out over Discord. I normally don't even write smut, but my friend encouraged this to the point that it is here now. And then I figured this could count as role reversal for McHanzo Week? Enjoy my embarrassing sin.

I bet I can last longer than you,” McCree challenges him.

“Do you now?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow, his whole body exuding sarcasm. “I would take that bet. What do I get if I win?”

McCree huffs adjusting his pants. “You know what you get.”

Hanzo hums in thought. “You’re on, cowboy.”

McCree was really bad at math.

It happens during a meeting; the two of them sit opposite each other at the end of the table, team members all lined up in front of them. The room is silent, save for Winston’s debriefing and the cooling fan of computers. McCree feels a sudden naughty thrill run through him at the thought of making Hanzo suddenly moan out loud with the toy.

Trying to suppress a grin, McCree fiddles with the remote to the toy in his pocket, turning it on to the lowest setting. The buzzing can’t be heard, but neither can a sound from Hanzo. Jesse tries to hide his shock, but confusion still flashes across his face.

Did it even turn on? Or is Hanzo’s poker face _just that good?_

As the meeting drones on, he tries different settings. The toy has nine total; various speeds and rhythms. Still no noise, from either the hidden toy or his lover. No visible reaction from the man whatsoever. Hanzo continues to stare at Winston and the presentation as if it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. Jesse pulls the remote briefly out of hiding and yes, there’s the little red light to indicate it’s on. Hanzo didn’t prank him by taking the batteries out or anything.

After selecting every setting, leaving it off and suddenly turning it on, flipping through every setting like a quick draw, he still sees no visible reaction from Hanzo. McCree is the only one starting to sweat and squirm. Goddamn, how good is his boyfriend? What does it take to break his concentration?

Finally, Jesse is blessed with a reaction. Winston turns away and no one can see Hanzo turn his head to Jesse and-as if in slow motion-his eyes slowly slip shut and his face shines with bliss.

As quickly as the look is there, it’s gone. Hanzo’s focus is purely back to the meeting as if he doesn’t have a vibrator buzzing away inside him. And for all that brief blissed out look Hanzo gave him, the man might as well have been enjoying a delectable dessert, not that there was pleasure emanating deep inside him.

It dawns on the gunslinger just how strong Hanzo’s willpower and control are and his eyes widen.

“McCree?” Winston asks. “Is something the matter?” Now the whole table is staring at him, including Hanzo with a perfectly cocked eyebrow. Even his face seems to say _, “yes, McCree, is anything wrong?”_ Mocking him.

Jesse coughs as he feels himself getting harder than his boyfriend seems to be. He pulls his chair further into the table so no one will notice, covering the bottom half of his face with his metal hand to hopefully hide and cool his blush. “Nah, no, nothing at all,” he mutters, trailing off. Everyone turns back to the gorilla’s presentation. Except Hanzo, who continues to give him a superior smirk.

 _Hanzo’s not human_ , McCree thinks, bowing his head to hide his shock behind his hat brim.

* * *

 

Hanzo immediately upped ante, and the ante was higher than McCree calculated. He was still riding the high of Hanzo’s exceptional pleasure tolerance, not to mention the “cool down” they’d _finally_ had after dinner and practice. Hanzo had lasted so long. _It had been enviously glorious._ And only made Jesse want and admire the archer more.

Jesse didn’t think he’d even make it through the first five minutes. He’d taken a calculated risk, but he was so very bad at math. No one was even around him, and thank God for that, because knowing it was Hanzo torturing him, had him unable to even walk with the toy on. It finally turned off and Jesse sighed with relief. Okay. He lasted. He could do this.

It didn’t turn on for a quarter of an hour. But the anticipation of pleasure had Jesse’s adrenaline pumping and his cock twitching.

At one point, Lucio and Hana walk by him. As if Hanzo knows, and Jesse swears he can hear the dragon wielder laughing, suddenly the device inside him switches on.

With a strangled gasp, Jesse braces himself against the wall, trying not to fold over like Hanzo always does to him. Even far away and not even touching him, the dragon wielder has the same effect on him. Lucio and Hana jump back, startled at their teammate’s sudden change.

"You okay, man?" Lucio asks, putting a helping hand on his shoulder. Is his teammate okay? Is he injured? Lucio tries to rack his brain; Jesse didn't go on any missions recently, did he?

Jesse tries to swallow a moan and cover it with a chuckle. "Sure thing, pardner. Just-ah! Just...f-f-fine." He gets out.

"Really?" Hana asks. "Do you need some help getting to med bay?" She comes closer to him, as if she and Lucio can lift him and walk him to Dr. Ziegler.

He waves them off, barely pushing himself off the wall as the toy's setting changes to a pulsing rhythm that's almost like laughter, like Hanzo knows exactly who's next to him. "N-n-nah! Not necessary! Rrrrrrrrreally!"

"You sure?" Lucio asks, the two exchanging worried looks.

As suddenly as it came, it stops and Jesse sighs with relief. "Yeah. No worries. Just an old injury flaring up is all," Jesse quickly bullshits.

"You sure that's all it is?" Hana asks. "You're all sweaty and pale and out of breath."

Damn, girl, shut up and stop paying attention to details _please_ Jesse begs internally as he feels the toy start and stop quickly inside him. God above, Hanzo, please no, not now, please wait- "Right as rain, sweetheart! I promise! Just an old injury, okay? Byeeeee!" Jesse hurries off before they can get any closer or notice something going on below the belt line.

Jesse dives for the first bathroom  he can find, panting heavily. Goddamn, he was not good at this game. It wasn’t even the first hour, and yet Hanzo already had  him cooking like an egg on a summer sidewalk. Jesse braces for another round, but it never comes. The cowboy splashes some cold water on his face. How did Hanzo do it? How did he stand it for so long? With that poker face? Here Jesse had been thinking he was good, that this would be easy, but Hanzo brought it to another level he hadn’t even known existed. If the archer could do it, so could he…couldn’t he?

He takes a deep breath, finally calming after the last round when his device beeps with a message. “New mission, direct from the UN,” it reads. “The following agents are requested ASAP: Genji, Hanzo, Lena, Lucio, McCree-” McCree groans, but not from the pleasure of the toy.

 _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_ , he thinks with dread as he makes his way towards the meeting room.

The both of them try to end the door at the same time. Hanzo gives him a calm look, but Jesse sees a wicked flash in his boyfriend’s brown eyes. “Jesse,” the archer greets with a warm rumble that has the fire reigniting in McCree’s belly. _Down, boy_. “Shimada,” he tries to greet just as coolly in return. Hanzo purses his lips in amusement before brushing past him. The slight rub of flesh and clothing has McCree inhaling sharply, trying to suppress a moan and the urge to just grab Hanzo and run to one of their rooms.

 _Keep it together,_ Jesse tries to encourage himself _. If Hanzo could do it, so can I. I can handle this. Maybe he’ll be nice and not bug me with it during this meeting. He’s always got his mind on the mission first, anyways._ He tries to lie to himself. Yeah. He tried it on Hanzo in a meeting and it didn’t work, but Hanzo wouldn’t do that to him.

He sits down in the middle of the gang, calm and confident in his ignorance. He does not keep his eye on the target, instead letting it sit behind him. The meeting starts off without a hitch. Normal reconnisance first, battle later and if necessary, blah blah blah, everyone's roles. In the middle of an explanation, there is a sudden yelp from Jesse. Everyone in the room turns to him, startled by the sudden interruption.

Winston is not having this twice in a row. "Yes, McCree?" The gorilla sounds done with him, like a child that won't sit still during quiet time.

The vibration started and stopped so quickly, Jesse couldn't do much about it. He hadn't been braced. He has relaxed around an enemy and he hadn't even left for this mission yet. Jesse coughs. "Nothing. Sorry. Just a twitch. Don't stop on my account," Jesse waves his metal hand in dismissal as Lucio eyes him warily, the audio-medic still trying to assess symptoms. He wants to turn around and blantantly glare at his boyfriend, but that would give the whole game away, wouldn't it? Instead, he keeps the chair turned away from the dragon wielder, his second mistake. But can he feel Hanzo's smug smirk behind him, burning through the back of his chair. He slinks as far down as he can, trying to cover his embarrassed face with the brim of his hat.Top of Form

The meeting goes on for a few more calm minutes before Jesse feels the telltale twinge again. This time he expected his naughty boyfriend to behave this way and purses his lips tightly to keep a gasp down. He clears his throat, shuffling his frame to not get comfortable and enjoy it, but to stay uncomfortable so he has something else to focus on other than the pleasure building deep within him like an incoming tide.

As the briefing goes on agonizingly longer and longer, McCree’s patience wears thinner and thinner as his boyfriend continues to torture him more and more. He tries to sit still, but Hanzo makes it damn near impossible. He swings in the chair, rests his foot on his knee, clenches his fists, gnashes his teeth, wishes he had something to chew on.

“McCree, can’t you sit still!” Winston finally huffs. The whole room looks at the cowboy again and he wishes the floow would just swallow him up now because _at least something would be swallowing him_ and hiding him from this embarrassment.

Hanzo is the only one not looking at him, but Jesse can’t tell that from the way he is sitting to pointedly ignore his boyfriend.

“I don’t think McCree’s feeling too good, boss,” Lucio finally chimes in. “Hana and I ran into him earlier and he acted about the same.”

“McCree, if you are feeling ill, you may be excused. It would save all of us the distraction. This mission isn’t for a few days. I hope in that time you can rest and recover from whatever bug you have. I suggest you go see Dr. Ziegler immediately,” Winston explains.

He doesn’t need to tell Jesse twice. He shoots out of his seat like a rocket, more than thankful to have an excuse to leave. “Whateveryousaysir,” he puffs before rushing out of the room.

The toy reminds him of its presence all the way back to his room. Hanzo has apparently stopped with subtleties and sabotage and has moved to outright warfare. Jesse can’t last much longer and it’s not yet even noon. He flings off his clothes as fast as he can, rushing to get free of all the constraining material. His fingers fumble with his belt buckle and for the first time he hates the damn thing with a passion. Just as he frees himself, his device goes off again. He groans, just wanting to end this torture, but he sees on the screen that it’s from Hanzo.

“If you start touching yourself does that mean you lose the bet?” The preview image says.

As if by magic, the toy stops and McCree lets out a very undignified whine. _Damn Hanzo to Hell,_ he thinks. Yet again he marvels at his boyfriend’s stamina; that toy had run pretty much all day, through meetings, meals, and training. The batteries had almost run dry and yet Hanzo had barely acknowledged he was feeling any pleasure at all. Yet Jesse writhed like a worm on a hook. He couldn’t hide his pleasure at all. It felt like wearing his heart on his sleeve. Which he pretty much did it when it came to Hanzo.

He flops down on the bed, rubbing hard at his scruffy face as his cock bobs in the air. But the toy doesn’t turn on again.

He doesn’t know how long he sits in his room until his door is opening. Startled, he reaches for anything to cover himself, expecting word to have spread and now Angela is walking into his room to do a house call. Instead, he’s relieved to see Hanzo closing the door behind him. The archer turns to his boyfriend, that superior smirk gracing his handsome face.

“You couldn’t last very long, could you, Jesse?” Hanzo chuckles.

Jesse lunges for his boyfriend and Hanzo easily catches him as the cowboy latches on to him, pawing off his kyudo-gi as quickly as he can.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck me, oh god, Hanzo, fuck me-” McCree swears against Hanzo’s skin.

He will gladly take the loss at this point just so he can finally pay the price.


End file.
